Field Trip
by Eli-kun
Summary: The Streetfighters are elementary school students.
1. Default Chapter

**Field Trip**  
By Eli-kun

  
  
The children were all screaming, bouncing on the seats and generally behaving badly. "Sit down and shut up, or we'll all go back to class!" Gen yelled. The children obeyed until the bus started to move again. Gen gave up. He couldn't think of any way to control them.

Sakura ran back and forth throughout the school bus until Karin pulled her into the seat next to her. " Where's Ryu?" Sakura asked. " He's in the seat in front of us next to Ken." Karin responded. Sakura looked over and saw Ryu and Ken talking to each other. Ken was actually doing all of the talking. Sakura jumped over the seat onto Ryu's lap. "HI Ryu!" She said happily.

Dan noticed them. "Sakura loves Ryu!" He taunted in a singsong voice. "Well, yeah" Sakura agreed.

"Sakura and Ryu sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Dan cut himself off when he realized that Sakura was happily joining in.

"Aw, you're no fun!" Dan complained. He noticed how uncomfortable Ryu was getting with Sakura on his lap. "Sakura, you should get off him. He looks like he's gonna cry." Sakura jumped back to her old seat. The thought of making Ryu cry horrified her.

E. Honda was playing Janken Pon with Sodom. Sodom didn't seem to understand the game. Dan leaned over to the seat in front of him and knocked on Sodom's armor. He said, "Knock, knock". Sodom didn't respond. Dan tried again "Knock, knock". He repeated this until E. Honda responded with "Who's there?"

" Aw, I wanted Sodom to answer."

" Aw, I wanted Sodom to answer, who?"

"Aw, I wanted Sodom to answer 'cause E. Honda ruined my joke."

"That wasn't funny."

" It would've been if Sodom answered, Fatty!"

" What did you call me?" E. Honda looked at Dan menacingly.

" Fatty!" E. Honda grabbed Dan's ponytail and continued to glare at him. "Gomen Nasai, Gomen Nasai…" Dan repeated until E. Honda finally let him go. E. Honda went back to his game of Janken Pon. Sodom still didn't get it. Dan knocked on his armor again, "Hello, anybody home?" Sodom stared at him. " Do you know how to play Janken Pon?" Sodom asked.

" Do you know how to play Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Dan asked.

" Uh…yeah." 

" That's Janken Pon."

"Oh, why didn't E. Honda tell me that?"

Dan shrugged and went back to being a brat. "Sagat is a faggot. Sagat is a faggot. Sagat is…OW!" Sagat's fireball shut up Dan. Sagat started to taunt him "Dan is a loser. Dan is a loser. Just like his daddy". Dan remained silent. "I think you made him cry." Blanka commented. Dan buried his face in his hands. "He did not!" Dan sobbed.

Sagat immediately called Dan a crybaby. Vega, M. Bison, Rolento, Balrog and Birdie all laughed. The others weren't sure whether to join in or defend Dan. M. Bison's childish laughter became loud and booming. "Quiet you little brats!" Gen yelled. He was losing patience with them.

The children were quiet for a few seconds. They got bored and chaos ensued. Sagat started to play with Vega's hair. Rolento began to play with hand grenades. Balrog and Birdie were playing Bloody Knuckles. M. Bison and Cammy started to play Patty Cake. Akuma grumbled while driving the bus. 

"Y'know Sagat was just being mean 'cause he knows you're right." Ken commented.

" Hey, Dan started it." Ryu commented.

"Shut up! I'm trying to get him to stop crying."

"I'm NOT!" Dan protested. He immediately wiped his face to prove his point. "Are we there, yet?" Dan asked repeatedly. Blanka, who was sitting next to Dan, gave him an electric shock to shut him up. Dan stuck his tongue out and went back to teasing others.

"Charlie has four eyes…OW!" Dan started to taunt. A sonic boom hit him. "Are you a masochist?" Blanka asked.

"What's a masochist?"

"Someone who likes to get hurt."

"Whoa, Blanka used a big word" Ken commented.

"Blanka's a brainiac!" Sakura commented. All the children started to chant, "Blanka is a brainiac…" Blanka growled to shut everyone up. 

Gen was grateful for the momentary silence among the children. Unfortunately, the silence was brief. Dee Jay started to sing a reggae version of "Mary had a Little Lamb". Fei Long applauded.

" Fei Long is a Bruce Lee wannabe." Dan taunted. Fei long started to cry. The loud bawling made Dan very uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry! Don't cry! I'm really sorry. Gomen Nasai…" Dan babbled. Fei Long stopped mid-wail and smiled. "I fooled you," he said.

"Huh?"

"I was acting."

Dan face faulted which caused Blanka to give him another electric shock. Dan started to make fun of Chun Li's hair. The other children joined in despite the fact that most of them had odd hairstyles.

" I think her hair is cute." Charlie commented.

"Charlie loves Chun Li!" They taunted in a singsong manner.

"No, he doesn't!" Guile protested.

"Guile loves Chun Li!"

"No, he doesn't" M. Bison said.

"Bison loves Chun Li!"

"He does not!" Vega protested.

"Vega loves Chun Li!" 

"Nuh uh!" Fei Long protested.

" Fei Long loves Chun Li!"

"He does not!" Ryu protested

"Ryu loves Chun Li!"

"He does not! He loves me!" Ken said.

"Ken, that's supposed to be a secret!" Ryu protested. Ken hugged Ryu. "I didn't want it to be a secret anymore, Ryu-chan" Ken said. "And you called me a faggot?" Sagat asked. Not that any of them even knew what he meant.

"Ken and Ryu sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes sex. Then comes…Um…" Dan started to taunt, "What comes after sex?" No one really understood what Dan was getting at. They were all too young to understand. 

"It's first comes love, Stupid-head!" Chun Li said.

"Nuh uh!" Dan argued intelligently.

"Uh huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Uh huh!"

"Oh yeah, miss smarty pants? What comes next then?"

"Marriage"

"Ken and Ryu can't get married!"

"I know but that's how it goes. And after that the stork brings a baby."

"Nuh uh. Babies come from cabbages."

"Storks!"

"Cabbages!"

"Storks!"

"Cabbages"

"The storks plant the cabbages."

"Oh, okay"

Sakura started to cry. "Ryu doesn't love me!" She wailed.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. I love you." Dan said. Sakura's bawling became even louder. " Sakura, don't cry. You're making Ryu-chan sad" Ken said. She stopped and said "Oh". Karin yawned.

The children started to play a game of telephone. This kept them fairly quiet and occupied. Guy started with "I am a Bushin master." Cody changed it to "Let's throw rocks". R. Mika changed it to "KOROSU!" M. Bison changed it to "I will dominate you. BwaHAHAJAHAHA!" Zangief changed it to "Nyet". Dhalsim didn't play along. He was meditating. It became "It's all shiny and new" by the time they got to Dan. He decided to change it to "Doshita?" The game ended with Sodom saying, "I finally won Janken Pon!" 


	2. Field Trip ch2

**Field Trip Ch. 2**  
By Eli-kun

  
  
"Are we there yet?" Dan asked repeatedly. The other children were also impatient. Instead of beating up Dan they also started to ask "Are we there yet?" The bus trip was way too long for their short attention spans. They wanted to go to the zoo. 

"Shut up!" Akuma growled. His voice was loud enough to shake the bus. The children quickly went back to making noise. 

"Hey guys. Watch me get the busdriver!" Dan said to some of the other children. 

"You're not gonna do anything" Ken said. 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yup, you're too much of a scaredy." 

"Am not!" 

"Are too." 

"Am not!" 

"Are too." 

"Am not!" 

"Fine. I dare you to do a chi attack on him." 

"But what if that causes the bus to crash?" 

"Ha, you are scared." 

"Am not!" 

"Well, I dared you so you gotta do it." 

"No, I don't." 

"Yes, you do." 

"Nuh uh" 

"Well fine. I double dog dare you." 

"That means you gotta do it" Ryu commented. 

"Drat" Dan said. 

"Well, you were bragging about getting the bus driver." 

"Okay. Gadoken!" Dans' little fireball fizzled out before it got anywhere near Akuma. He tried again. "ShinkuGadoken!" This fizzled out after barely touching Akuma. Akuma grunted at the minor annoyance. 

"That's nothing" Ryu commented. 

"What? I got him" Dan said. 

"Um, sure you did." 

"That's right." 

"Ryu-chan could do much better." Ken said, "Right Ryu-chan?" 

"Watch this" Ryu said, "Hadoken!" Ryus' fireball hit Akuma. Akuma stopped the bus and glared. Ryu gulped. His eyes widened in fear. "Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai" Ryu repeated. Akuma was still angry. "Shun Goku Satsu!" He shouted. This brought Ryu down. He was thrown from his seat. Ken ran to him to see if he was still alive. "Ryu-chan, you okay?" he asked. Ryu started to cry. "Itai!" he wailed. The loud bawling greatly annoyed Akuma. "Shut up!" he growled, "and get back to your seat!" 

Ken helped Ryu back to his seat. Ryu continueed to whimper. Ken put his arms around him. "You'll be okay, Ryu-chan. I won't let Akuma hurt you anymore" Ken said. Sakura was suddenly next to Ryu. "Yeah Ryu, I won't let the mean old busdriver hurt you either." 

"Sakura loves Ryu! Sakura loves Ryu!" Dan chanted. 

"We know" everyone else said. 

"Ken loves Ryu. Ken loves Ryu!" 

"We know" the other children said before starting their own chant, "Dan loves Sakura. Dan loves Sakura. Dan loves Sakura" 

"Eww gross" Sakura said. 

"Why?" Dan asked. 

"Cuz I don't like you." 

"You're mean!" 

"I think he's gonna cry again" Blanka commented. 

"I am not!" 

"It's okay, Dan. I like you" Ken said. 

"You don't love me?" Dan asked. 

"No. I love Ryu." 

"Okay" 

The children started to chant "Dan loves Ken. Dan loves Ken." 

"No, I don't. I love Sakura" Dan said. 

"Eww gross" Sakura said. 

"Not again. C'mon Sakura, be my friend." 

"No way. You're a loser." 

The other children agreed. "Fine, be that way." Dan pouted and crossed his arms. He didn't stay that way for very long. He got bored. He started to play Janken Pon with Blanka. 

"Why do you always win?" Dan asked. 

"You have a obvious pattern. It makes it easy to predict what you're going to do next." Blanka answered. 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yes" 

"Janken Pon!" 

Dan held out his index finger. 

"Bet you didn't see that coming!" Dan taunted. 

"What's that supposed to be?" Blanka asked. 

"Um...a...lightning rod?" 

"Oh. Okay". Blanka gave hima a small electric shock and said "I win again". 

"Why?" Dan asked. 

"My lightning beat your lightning rod." 

"You don't play fair. I'm gonna play with Sodom." He knocked on Sodoms' armor. Sodom looked at him. 

"Wanna play Janken Pon?" Dan asked. 

"Sure" Sodom answered. Sodom was alos winning most of the time. A problem with this was that Sodom kept hurting Dan with every victory. When Dan had rock, Sodom crushed his fist. When Dan had scissors, Sodom almost broke his wrist. When Dan had paper, Sodom almost broke his fingers. 

The bus stopped. "Are we there yet?" Dan asked. 

"Yes" Gen answered. He gave them instructions as they got off the schoolbus. 

"Now line up in twos and hold hands, so you won't get lost" Gen said. There were a few complaints about this. 

"Vega won't take his claws off." 

"Blanka can't take his off." 

"Balrog won't take his boxing gloves off" 

"Rolento is trying to get me to hold a hand grenade." 

"Ow. I think Sodom broke my hand." 

There was also an arguement that occured from this. Sakura took one of Ryu's hands and Chun Li took the other. 

"He's mine!" Chun Li said. 

"No,he's mine" Sakura said. 

"Mine" 

"Mine" 

"Nuh uh" 

"Uh girls. Stop fighting over Ryu-chan. He's mine!" Ken said. 

"Nuh uh" Sagat said. 

A huge fight broke out between these children. The children who weren't fighting wre palcing bets and cheering them on. Gen was able to stop the fight after a few Hadokens hit him. 

"If this happens again, we all go back" Gen said. 

"Awwwwwwwwwwww!" the children whined in unison. 

Gen started to lead them to the various exhibits. "Now children, can anyone name this animal?" Gen asked as he pointed to a chimpanzee. 

"Pan troglodytes" Blanka responded. 

"Very good" Gen said. Gen continued to ask questions about the zoo animals. Blanka answered most of the questions. He had a particular interest in the animals indigenous to the Amazon. 

"Teacher's pet" Dan taunted. Blanka stuck his tongue out at Dan. Blanka growled at anyone else who referred to him as a "teacher's pet". 

Chun Li and Sakura suddenly noticed that they were holding eachothers' hands. "Where's Ryu?" Sakura asked. 

"I think he wandered away" Chun Li said. 

"You lost my Ryu." 

"No you did, and he's mine!" 

"Mine" 

"Mine" 

"You scared him away." 

"Did not. You did." 

"You both did" Sagat said, "Ryu is mine". 

"You scared my Ryu-chan away" Ken said. 

"Yeah, you scared Ryu" Sakura and Chun Li both said. All three of them attacked Sagat. Gen had to stop them again. 

"We find Ryu, then go back" Gen said. 

All of the children started to look for Ryu. They went through the various exhibits. Ken found Ryu as he was about to leave the zoo. He ran over and glomped him. 

"Ryu-chan!" he said. 

"Oof" Ryu responded. 

"Where are you going?" 

"I wanna go home!" 

"Huh? You don't like the zoo?" 

"I don't like being fought over. I wanna go home!" Ryu seemed as if he was about to cry. Ken led him back to Gen. Gen scolded him for wandering away. Dan was suddenly tugging on his sleeve. 

"Sensei, sensei!" he repeated. 

"What?" Gen asked. 

"The zookeeper put Jimmy in a cage." 

"Jimmy?" 

"Blanka. He was put in a cage." 

Gen let out an exhasperated sigh. "Where?" he asked. Dan led him to Blanka. Blanka seemed as if he was about to cry. 

"I want my mommy" he wailed. 

"I want his mommy" Dan said. The other children stared at him. "What?" he said,"I like his mommy. She's nice." 

"Don't worry, Blanka. I'll get you out of there" Gen said reassureingly. "Gadoken!" Dan threw his little fireball at the cage. It fizzled out on the bar. 

"Children, destroy the cage" Gen said. They all listened to him. The cage was destroyed in a few seconds. Blanka was set free. Dan glomped him. 

"Dan loves Blanka. Dan loves Blanka" The children chanted. Blanka growled at them. 

"No I don't. I love Sakura" Dan said. 

"Eww gross" Sakura said. 

"You're turning me down again?" 

"Yes." 

"Children" Gen said, "It's time to go back". He led them to the schoolbus. The ride back to school was slightly less chaotic than the ride to the zoo. 

"Are we there yet?" Dan asked repeatedly. 

"Why do we wanna be there?" Ken asked. 

"Cuz, after we go back to school, we go home." 

"Oh yeah. Ryu-chan, wanna sleep over tonight?" 


End file.
